


A Different Perspective

by the_ineffable_shipper



Series: SPN OC Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Familiars, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Not Beta Read, Other, Pro-Monsters, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Witches, alternate perspective, anti-hunters, not Hunter friendly, spn from the monsters' perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ineffable_shipper/pseuds/the_ineffable_shipper
Summary: You've all seen what the Hunter Life is like.  You've seen it in the whole canon show, and in 99% of canon-adjacent-AU and non-AU fanfics.  But, have you ever seen what life for the hunted is like?  All of the monsters, and witches, and angels, and demons, and other beings who are killed day in and day out by the Hunters?Well, if you haven't seen the other side, but want to see it, now you can.  In this oneshot, you can see the world of Hunters and Monsters through the eyes of my witch OC, Addison.You can see a different perspective, and perhaps, realize that the Hunters aren't as 'good' and 'heroic' as the canon show wants you to think.
Relationships: Addison Edwards (OC) & Constance Edwards (OC), OC & OC, OC/OC
Series: SPN OC Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Different Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm gonna be anti-Hunter on main here for a bit, and explain my complaints about the SPN writing, and why I am more pro-Monster than pro-Hunter.
> 
> I will admit that lot of the monsters shown in SPN are truly evil, but not all of them are, and the introduction of good non-human characters (eg. Cas[angel], Garth[werewolf], and Benny[vampire]) introduced the idea that not all non-humans are evil, and that the non-human species as a whole are not inherently evil.
> 
> The problem with this is, that the shitty writing still portrays most of the monsters as evil, and most of the Hunter characters talk about them like they are all evil killers, and even the protagonists of SPN talk about 'making a world without monsters' as a GOOD thing, like it isn't the LITERAL GENOCIDE of all non-humans in their world.
> 
> Again, I won't deny that the monsters that go around killing people need to be dealt with, but the way the Hunters go around just killing them, normally quite brutally, without any sort of trial, imprisonment, or attempt at reasoning with them, just always rubbed me the wrong way. I've also thought 'human murderers get trials and imprisonment, so why can't sentient non-human murderers get that same right?' 
> 
> I also think about the fact that, it has been shown multiple times, that monsters have friends and family just like humans do, and that losing loved ones to Hunters has to be just as traumatic to them as losing a human loved one to a monster is for most Hunters.
> 
> Pretty much all of my SPN OCs reflect my views on Monsters vs Hunters, especially Addison, though she is even more anti-Hunter than I am. 
> 
> I hope you like my OCs, and perhaps even gain a new perspective on SPN!

Addison Edwards seemed just like any other 26-year-old woman on the outside, but she had a secret that she kept, at least from the ‘normal’ humans. And it wasn't that she was trans, _that_ wasn't a secret. She was out and proud. No, the secret is that she is a witch, a _real_ witch.

She is the descendant of the great Agatha Edwards, who was killed in the Witch Trials. Before she died, Agatha had passed her magical knowledge down to her son William, and he passed it to his kids, who passed it to their kids, all the way down to Addie’s mom, Cassandra, who passed it on to her.

Addie’s biggest dream is to use that power to help others of her kind, and of all other kinds that aren’t ‘normal’ humans. She has wanted to do that ever since she was 10, when she met her Familiar and adopted little sister, Constance. The girl was an 8-year-old Familiar, with a Chocolate Labrador animal form. Her parents had been killed by Hunters, and she had been left alone on the streets to fend for herself, until Addie and her parents found her and took her in.

That day was the first time Addie had heard of the Hunters, and it assured that she would _never_ like them, or see them as anything ‘good’ or ‘necessary’, even if they are in some cases. To her, Hunters would always be the _monsters_ who killed her little sister’s birth parents and left her alone on the streets.

Since that day, Addie has wanted to help innocent monsters, and keep others from going through what her sister went through. She hadn’t been sure how to go about it at first, until she came across a bar called the Roadhouse. That bar was a safe space for Hunters, where they could go and hang out, talk with others of their kind, and discuss cases and shit without having to worry as much about civilians overhearing.   
  
Upon finding out what kind of bar the Roadhouse was, she quickly made excuses and left, before any of the Hunters could find out that she was a witch.  
  
After she left the Roadhouse, she went looking to see if there was anything like that for monsters, and witches, and everyone else that is Hunted. Upon finding nothing, she knew what she had to do. She would make a bar for those who are Hunted. A safe space, a Sanctuary, where they can go and be free from the Hunters, and the fear they bring, even if only for a few hours.

She told her sister about her idea, and Connie was all for it, and the two decided to open the bar together. With the help of their parents, Eden(nb), and Cassandra(f), they began saving up money. After Connie graduated high school(two years after Addie graduated, since they are two years apart in age), they finally bought and opened up their bar.

They called it Sanctuary Bar and Grill, for that’s what it was: a Sanctuary, for all of those who are Hunted. In fact, it’s not only a bar; the part of the back rooms that isn’t used for storage is used for hiding non-humans who are being chased by Hunters, and helping them lay low until the Hunters move onto another target. 

To help keep the hiding monsters safe, they have radios tuned to the Monster News Network(MNN), a radio station made _for_ monsters, _by_ monsters. They use it to track the Hunters’ movements, warn monsters about Hunters in their area, and to spread news of the latest ‘successful’ Hunts, so that any family members and friends of the deceased monster(s) will know what happened to them.  
  
Once she had the bar, Addie was happier than she had been in a long time, almost as happy as she was the day she met her little sister. She was _finally_ helping monsters and other people who are Hunted, and saving them from Hunters, like she had dreamed of doing since she was a kid.   
  
But some days, it didn’t feel like she was doing enough. When she heard about more and more deaths on the MNN, and heard about the increasing number of Hunters, she sometimes felt like it was hopeless, and began to wonder why she even bothered.

On those days, she would go out into the main part of the bar and look around, to see and interact with the monsters she was helping. Doing this often helped to remind her _why_ she was doing this, and gave her hope for the future.

For instance, today, when she looked around her bar, feeling despair and hopelessness gnawing inside of her, this was what she saw:  
  
a group of demons in the booth by the door, having some after-work drinks, and laughing as they swapped stories,

a cute gay vampire couple snuggling in the corner booth, and sipping on their real-blood bloody marys,

a pack of werewolf siblings and cousins taking up at least two booths, joking and roughhousing as they feasted on raw steaks and cow hearts,

a squad of angels on the dance floor, cutting loose and getting drunk on holy wine,  
  
a cat-shifter strumming their favorite rock song on their electric guitar, while their two siblings sang along, all three of them banging their heads to the beat and smiling happily,

and Connie and her friends(who are of multiple different species) in the last booth, taking selfies, making social media posts, chatting, and just having fun.

Addie saw all of this, and smiled, imagining a future where the _whole world_ was like this: no fear, no hiding, no killing, no Hunting; just people of all species living together in peace and harmony, and getting to have normal lives. 

That bright future that she imagined fought off the hopelessness and despair, and reminded her why she was doing what she was doing, what she was _fighting for_. She kept that image in her mind as she stood up and walked off to go back to work. The world won't save itself, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of those monsters chilling in the bar at the end are some of my other SPN OCs:
> 
> The demons swapping stories after work - two of them were two of my demon OCs, Kylath and Sorith
> 
> The cute gay vampire couple - Draven Harris-Valerio and Sebastian Valerio, my gay vampire OCs
> 
> The pack of werewolf siblings and cousins - some of my werewolf OCs: Alex Howell, Alex's older siblings(Orion and Phoebe), Alex's named cousins(Jonny Lucas and Remus and Romulus Howell), and some other unnamed cousins
> 
> And the rock-n-roll cat-shifters - Avery(nb), and their siblings: Allie(f) and Dexter(m)


End file.
